Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supercharging system as used in a combustion engine of a saddle-riding type vehicle such as a motorcycle, in which a supercharger pressurizes air and supplies the air to the combustion engine, and an air intake chamber is connected to downstream of the supercharger.
Description of Related Art
As a combustion engine of a saddle-riding type vehicle such as a motorcycle, there has been known such a combustion engine that a supercharger pressurizes air and supplies the air to the combustion engine body and an air intake chamber stores the intake air pressurized by the supercharger. In such a combustion engine, a relief passage and a relief valve are generally provided in order to suppress an increase in the pressure within the air intake chamber (e.g., Patent Document 1).